déconnons avec Lors
by lordshadow
Summary: Fic assez drole (celon moi ) dont jhumili les bladebreakers, Tala et mes amis!
1. Le commencement des niaiseries

Lors: BEN OUI MA 1ER FIC AVEC MOI DEDANS!!!!! C LFUN HEIN?? Talia: ¬¬ ben lfun... Lors: RHAAAAAAAA JPENSAIS TAVOIR ENFERMÉ DANS LE CONGÉLO AVEC REI!!!!! Talia: Ben jlui ai tranché un bras et prit son os pour sortir... je te rappelle que cétais sensé être MA fic. Lors: ¬¬ meuh jvoulais voir Kai pi emmerder Tyson po voir une tragédie!! Talia: *soupir* ok ok... joue à ma place... Lors: YÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ MA STRATÉGIE FACE DE CHIEN BATTU MARCHE!!!!! ou ben elle est naive à ce point... Talia: x__x commence avant de mourir... Lors: ^^ ok maitre! mais c toé qui raconte le début! Talia: elle a intéret à être bien -____- Lors: tu me connais ^^ Talia: o__O jai vraiment plus envi que tu commence Lors: `__´ BEUH! tk jaimerais aviser les lecteurs que cette fic est une pure connerie. ^^ pi qui faut que vous soyez du genre à ME trouvez drôle pour l'aimez ^^ ------------------------ Chapter 1; le commencement des niaiseries  
  
Lors: *entre dans la tv et ramène les Bladebreakers et Tala dans un sac à vidange* oups.. j'aurais du enlever les vidange ^^ Tyson: *mange les vidanges* O_____O HUKKKKKK *vomi sur Dizzy* Dizzy: C CHAUD!!!!!!!!!! SORTEZ MOI DE LA OU JE ME TU!!!  
Lors: Je te sortiras pas ^^ parcontre ma sortir Kai et Tala pour pas les salir!! *sors Kai et Tala* Talia: Tala yé là pour koi... c sur les bladebreakers non?... pas pour un type avec des cheveux bizarres... Tala: HÉ! J'ai pas demendé à venir tu sauras! *tête d'enterrement* Lors: Yé la pour nous montrer son magnifique talent de beyblader expert ^^ Tala: *air frachier au bout* ok debors Talia: *roule les yeux* Lors: EH QUE CHU MALINE! Baon! *sors tlm du sac* ON SEN VA À LA RONDEUH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tyson: SNACK À HOT-DOG!!! Kai: ¬¬ hummm Tala: ¬¬ Max: UN CHOUCHOU QUI TOURNE À LENVERS!!!!! (il avait fumé un jouin) Kenny: JAI MAL AU COEUR DANS LE CAROUSSEL!! ¬¬ Ray: miaou. Tlm: ...no comment Et ainsi nous partyme à la ronde. *dans la vane. (c Lors qui conduit donc sa fait 7 chiens quà lécrase 2 mémé quà manque de lutter et 36 bonne fontaine détruites* Max: *regarde dans la vitre et voit Bob (non c pas à cause du join)* eh... c Bob l'éponge qui fait du pouce... Tala: et moi je suis la reine d'angleterre... Max: COOL veux un autographe!! Tala: ¬¬ tss moron Lors: *tourne* Ce qui fut que Kai eu un léger sursaut en avant pi le reste alla s'écraser en arrière. Dizzy rendu suicidaire... Dizzy: MA ME TUER ben oui c sa... Kai: Pk fo que ce soit toi qui conduit... Lors: Je peux ne pas conduire si tu veux ^^ *saute en arrière sur Kai* Kai: EH!" L'auto manque de rentrer dans un arbre mais on manqua d'essence vu que Lors a tourner en rond pendant 3h Talia: ESPÈCE DE FOLLE!!!!! Kai: Ouais! Me sauter dessus! Tlm: ....... Max: Cétais amusant! On recommence? ^^ Tyson: pipi culotteuh!!! Kenny à côté: *vomi dans le sac à vidange que Lors a absolument voulu apporter* *roule des yeux* Lors: ^^ on est arrivé!! Talia: Heu... Lors... C'est un asile sa... Lors: chu venu chercher Rei! *klaxonne* EH SA FAIT UN JOLI SON!! *klaxonne comme une folle* Talia: ¬¬ mes oreilles..  
  
Rei: *saute par dessus la barrière de fer et s'écrabouille en bas*  
  
Gardien: *ouvre la grille sans clé et sans forcer* vlo so ritollin mdame...*sen va*  
  
Rei: ^^  
  
Lors: *pars pour commencer à chialer mais se fait bailloné par Talia*  
  
Talia: Embarque le touit que je connais po...  
  
Rei: jmappelle Rei ^^  
  
Talia: je le sais ton nom est dans la fic ¬¬  
  
Rei: ahh  
  
Ray: miaou. (oh cause de Lors (¬¬) on le fait parler en chat...)  
  
Rei: RAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY *se pète la fiole sur le char en oubliant de se pencher pour entrer*  
  
Kai: Gang de gamin sans cervelle...  
  
Tala: Je te le fais pas dire...  
  
On parti à la ronde en poussant le char (x__x fallait ABSOLUMENT qu'on lamène...)  
  
*arrivé à la ronde tous essouflés*  
  
Lors: sa fait trop de monde à faire parler dans une seule fic fac ma formé des groups!  
  
^^ Tyson, Kai et moi par là! Max, Tala et Ray par là bas! Rei, Kenny et Talia par là bas là bas!  
  
Talia: Quel bo vocabulaire...  
  
Lors: *fru* jte signal qu jai eu 95 %!!!! *première insulte qu'elle remarque*  
  
Talia: Pfffffffffffff. allez bon... 


	2. panic à bord du monstre

"Groups de Lors" Lors: Où veux-tu aller chéri-Kai? ^^ Kai: Humf! Je ne suis pas ton chéri! Lors: ¬¬ ben où tu veux aller... Kai: Chez moi! Loin de toi! ¬¬ Lors: x__x té ben dont cheap jtai payé la ronde! Kai: Oh que non! Tu m'as fais payer pour tout le monde... Tyson: *atterris devant Lors* Lors: ...létait pas à côté lui?... Môssieur qui vend des hot-dog: *Pleure* YA VIDÉ MON STOCK!! ME RESTE PU RIEN!!!!! COMMENT MA NOURIR MA FAMILLE LA?? Body Card: Monsieur Jean Chrétien... votre médicament vous attend à la clinique. Lors: @_@ À ce moment, un cri retenti en haut de leurs tête, c'est à dire dans le monstre. Il allait trop vite et allait dérailler... X (personne qui cri): AHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRrrrrrrfff *tousse tousse* -___- *se met du push push dans la bouche* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Lors: OH MON DIEU C... -_________- Tyson comment ta monter la en 30 secondes?... Tyson était à l'arrière avec un hot-dog... ils les vit et fi un grand sourire épais. Lors: VITE KAI FAUT LE SAUVER Kai: J'ai pas de temps à perdre pour sauver Tyson... Lors: PO TYSON, LE HOT DOG!!!!! Kai: *soupir désespéré* non. Lors: COME ONNNN Kai: ¬¬ non Lors: MA TE LAISSER TEN ALLER Kai: O__o(sans le montrer, grande lueur despoir) sa marche... il monta super rapidement en haut de la patente en bois. Le train fonçait sur lui. Il prit son lanceur et lança Dranzer dessus. La toupie rebondit sur le devant du train, qui s'arrêta comme par magie à 30 cm de Kai (oh qu'est-ce que vous auriez imaginé x__x), pi elle sécrasa dans la face de Tyson qui échappa son hot-dog. Elle revint ensuite dans la main de Kai qui prit ses grands airs. Fillette dans le wagon: mé la comment on é suppozé fair pour dessendreuh? Kai: On saute. *saute en bas, atterri sur ses deux jambes sans mal* Lors: *se prend le hot dog dans face* Le hot-dog déchiqueter et humequeter de bave avec une saucisse ratatiné. Lors: LE POVREUH! Kai: ¬¬ c'est... un... HOT-DOG! *slaque Lors* Lors: FAIT LUI LE BOUCHE À BOUCHE!! Kai: tes dingue... jamais... Lors: `___` tu lui fais oui? Kai: je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir dune folle. Lors: GRRRRRRRR FAIS Y OU MOÉ JTE FAIT LE BOUCHE À BOUCHE FRENCH KISS *regard sauvage* Kai: -_____- je te hais. Comment comptes-tu faire?.. Lors: c moi qui écrit la fic *sourire diabolique* Kai: ...*soupir* *embrasse furtivement le hot-dog puis sessuis la bouche* le hot-dog se transforma en jeune fille. (non mais quelle débilité cette fic X__X Lors: ARRÊTE LA CRITIQUE) Kai: Ò__o Jeune fille: Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici -__- jaime pas perdre mon temps. Lors: ^^ allo té qui ta quel âge? Jeune fille: Je m'appelle Virginie Rousseau... appelez-moi Kai-V... Kai: ...Kai-V... une paparodie de mon nom? ¬¬ Kai-V: Un hommage.. tu es mon idole. Kai: Ah... *gêner sans le montrer* LORS Lors: ^^ je cré tes sentiments!!!!!!!! 


	3. Quand Max est glé

Max: Jvous jure que jai vu Bobeuh!!!! Tala: *rythme cardiaque augmentant de plus en plus* CYBOL FOU MOI LA PAIX AVEC TON ÉPONGE!!! Ray: miaou -____- *tanné de po pouvoir parler* Tala: coudon ton tu greffer avec un chat toé? Max: Un tigreuh ^^ Tala: -__- on sen balance oui Max: *lève la tête vers l'orbitre et voit Bob avec Patrick* TIEN REGARDE!! C'EST BOB!! Tala: *respire fort* Ray: *regarde l'orbitre* *voient que des môme qui cri* miaou... .___. Tala: *regarde à travers lécran d'où Lors tape la fic* FAIS LE PARLER FRANÇAIS TABARNAQUE! Max: *regarde* hehehe marrant! *se pète la vitre dans la tête* ailleuh.. Tala: C'est pas la vitre dans la tête mais la tête dans la vitre. T'apprend jamais rien à l'école? Lors: TÉ PO SENSÉ ME PARLER ET ENCORE MOINS LIRE LE SCRIP *arrache le scrip des mains de Tala* `__` Tala: *soupir* Max: *détourne le regard et voit Barney qui jou à dam dam déo avec Tinky Winky* @__@ merde un télétubbie! *mange un grosse slaque en arrière de la tête* Tala: FERME LA!!!!! Ray: Miaw... *plisse les yeux* "c pas marrant -____-" Tala: Pourquoi tu ma mis avec des crétins, pk tu me gonfle les nerfs!!! Lors: Jtai dis de po me parler! Tala: Pfff si tu crois que je vais me soumettre à tes ordres parce que mademoiselle écrit la fic! Lors: PARLEUHHH MOÉÉÉ POOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *geule tellement fort que Tala revole plus loin* Max: *le join commence à refaire effet* @__* em pk le ciel est rouge... *marche vers la gauche et s'égare* Max entra dans la maison des miroirs sans le faire exprès et s'y perdit. Le joint devenait plus fort (criss keskia fumé?) Voix de Talia: tu devrais le savoir c toi qui écrit -___- Lors: ...................................TÉ PO SENSÉ ÊTRE LÀAAAAA SUIVEZ LE SCRIPTEUHHHHHHHH!!! Talia: ouais ouais... *roule des yeux* Max: *voit Bob dans les miroir lui faire tata* O__O Bob: HEY MAX! Max: O__________________O ARRÊTE DE ME HARCELER!! Bob: tu veux un pâté decrab? hihéheh hihéheh hihéheh! Max: AUSECOUR AIDEZ-MOÉ!!! Bob: hihéheh té marrant toi! ^^ ^^ ^^ Son rire fi peur à Max Max: *recule* Bob: ouiiiiiii on joue à chat perché!!! *cour* Max: *voit Bob dans tous les miroir aller vers lui et prend peur* MEUH FAIT PO 'MALEUHHHHHHH *senfuit et cri comme une fillette* ___________________ Ahem.. pour les 2 Ray... Ray c celui de la tv. Rei c qq sur un forum. ^^ oublier de préciser... 


	4. Manque d'imagination

Kenny: Jai mal au coeur! Rei: `__´ ya po de quoi ta embarquer dans rien.. Talia: On a même pas pu faire un coliss de manège lefun `__´ Kenny: *rougis* maieuh je fais de lasme moi!!! Rei et Talia: ET? Kenny: ......-______- où est Dizzy?... Talia: L'espèce de portable qui jure des menaces de se suicider? Kenny: ^^ ouip Talia: dans le cercle d'autotamponneuses cherchant à se faire écraser... Rei: Bah on a pas à sinquièter alors ^^ Kenny: TÉ MALADE? À VA SE FAIRE TUER! Rei: Et alors? Kenny: ET C'EST MON PORTABLE Rei: Et alors? Kenny: MES DONNÉS! Rei: Et alors? Talia: -__- *écoeuré* BEN LES POULETS VON NOUS METTRE EN TOLE POUR AVOIR MI UN ORDI DANS UN MANÈGE Rei: m'attraperons pas ^^ chuis sonic! *comme par magie Rei prit la forme de sonic* Talia et Kenny: ......................O__O NON MAIS ELLE EST CARRÉMENT DÉBILE CETTE FIC Rei: ^^ et naze.. mais bon je suis sonic on va pas se plaindre! Talia: bizarre je te prenais pour Ryu..... Rei: tsss rappelle moi de tacheter des lunettes! Kenny: O__O *salive denvi davoir de nouvelles lunettes moins moches et moins voyantes* moi jte prenais pour Manta Rei: -__- pff toi baisse tes lunettes Kenny: Mais moi aussi je voulais des nouvelles lunettes *air de gamin qui fait pitié* Rei: *se tape le front* Le trio se mi dans la file dattente longue comme 2 terrain de foot ball. Talia: di donc... té moins épas qu'au début de la fic sa va tu... Rei: ^^ oui oui Talia: naf pk tétais dans un asile? Rei: -______- demende à la folle qui a écris. Talia: *tapote lécran* pk yétait dans un asile? Lors: MERDE ARRÊTER DE ME PARLER JE COMPOSE!! FAITE COMME SI JÉTÉ PO LA BON! Talia: O__O méchante raison... Rei: lest énerver la petite fille ^^ Lors: BAON JVOUS AURAI PO PRÉVENU! Une vache avec la tête de Carmen Campagne qui buvait du chocolat chaud dans une chaise berçante tomba sur Rei qui renfonça dans le sable mouvant. Talia: O_______________O MERDE QUE TÉ CONNE Lors: ^^ quoi? Talia: *secoue la tête* pi dabord vien d'où le sable mouvant? Lors: C'est une fic ^^ je fais ce qui me plait! Talia: malheureusement -_______________________- Lors: ^^ ma te faire un cadeau *tape des mains pour faire disparaitre la foule* le trio se retrouva dans la jungle Talia et Kenny: *exaspérés* TU POUVAIS TLE GARDER TON CADEAU Lors: mais... mais... mais jlai fais disparaitre la foule ^^ Talia: GRUMMMMM *fonce dans lécran* *se pète la fiole* Lors: bon ben euh jy va... Rei: bon asteur on est pogné la... Kenny: Sans Dizzy? MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!! Lors: juste vous avisé que vous êtes sur le territoire amazoniens sauvage et rebelle de Lady Tara ^^ *sen va* Talia: hein? Rei: oh non... -___- __________________ À chaque fois joubli de dire kekchose -__- juste spécifié que lé noms que vous connaissez po c mes friends ^^ 


	5. ajite les bras WOUHOU on aurait besoin d...

Lors: Af j'ai po d'idée quoi vous faire subireuhhh. fac jai envoyé Taranya, reine des folles à ma placee!!!!! ^^ Talia:... sa va pas être mieux Taranya: *tombe du ciel habié en amazone* ....... *reste pogné din arbres* EH Rei: pfff Lors: *prend un ballai pi donne des ptit coups à Tara qui finit par tomber*  
  
Tara: Arigato!!!! ^^ Lors: de rien! ^^ Tara: vous êtes mes prisonniers!!!!! pi mes esclaveuh!! ... ou est mon chéri Kai?  
  
Lors: avec moi Tyson et Kai-V! Tara: Eh! pk Kai i va sortir avec Kai-V pi po avec moi? ¬¬ Lors: O__O CHUTEEEEEEEEEUHHHHHH Tara: veut savoir! Lors: -_____________- chers lecteurs, effacer tout sa de votre mémoire Tara: veut savoir!! Lors: PASKE STA TOÉ DÊTRE DANS MON GROUPE Tara: pk tu ma po mi dans ton groupe?... Lors:.... sti que ten pose des questions|! Tara: ^^ pk tu me fais poser des questions? Lors: x_____________x osti de perso po contrôlable... Tara: té po sensé être avec Kai et Kai-V? ...ça risque d'être chaud sur la place! ^^ Voix de Kai: TA GEULE Lors: O__o ouin jfrais mieux dialler avant que monsieur pique une crise de nerfs... Tara: ta tout déformé son caractère!! Lors: -______- pu le droit de mamuser avec la personnalité et ma créativité? Talia, Kenny et Rei: ...*se sente abandonné* Lors: ok ok jy va ^^ oh, zaviez oublié un bagage au faite... Dizzy (forme humaine sans portable): *tombe sur la tête de Talia* Talia: Ailleuh ¬¬ Kenny: DIZZYYYYYYY Dizzy: KENNYYYYYYYY petite musique qui fait tout ralentir dans les film, ou si vous préféré dans la pub des lézards qui courent, part. Kenny et Dizzy: *court hyper lentement dans un champ de fleur imaginaire* Rei: *regarde sa montre* ¬¬ *soupir* Talia: ... Rei: *regarde ses ongles* c'est une idée naze... Tara: ^^ ton vocabulaire change po trop Kenny et Dizzy: *se rejoingne enfin* ^^ musique arrête Lors: OH ÉTAIT KILLEUHHHHHHH ¬¬ Tara: EH *donne un coup de pied à Lors qui senvole* Puis soudainement il lui pousse des ailes d'ange noire et une oréole rouge apparait sur sa tête pi a s'envole au pays du chocolat* Rei: C'est évident que sa fait pitié. Talia: ¬¬ ouais Kenny: Dizzy jveux plus te perdre! Reviens dans ta pokéball! *fait rentrer Dizzy dans une pokéball* Tara: ^^ Rei:...je savais que c'étais un pokémon mais jvoulais vous laisser deviner, vous faible cerveaux ^^ Tara: toi jaurais tellement le gout de te faire faire une visite guidé dans le broyeur! mais jvoudrais pas qu'il vomisse le pauvre! Rei: tsss minable insulte. Tara: c pas ma faute si Lors a pas d'imagination... baon la vous êtes les esclaves de la reine des folleeeeeesss! Rei: *roule des yeux* (sa aurais po été plus simple de mettre le smilley? Lors: ta geule et suis ton texte!!!) Talia: *séchappe en douce* Kenny: LAISSE MOI PO SEUL AVEC EUXXXXX Talia: Grrrr t'aurais pas pu te la fermer? Tara: ^^ *ligote tlm avec du fil de fer sauf Rei qui avec sa nouvelle forme de sonic a pu monter à temps dans un arbre* -__- Lors ma tassomer... Rei: *balance un pied et regarde ses ongles* ^^ 


	6. Ahem fais des petite annonces pour des t...

Kai: *croise les bras* -_____- Kai-V: *Regarde l'heure* Tyson: *un peu de bave su le coin dela bouche et un regard innocent* où est mon hot-dog?... Kai: Si tu lisais, ou plutot si tu savais lire, le script, tu comprendrais que ton hot-dog s'est transformé en fille. Kai-V: *Découragé* Tala: *Arrive rouge comme une tomate trainant Max (qui checke) par le collet* ARF menquait plus qu'eux autre -__- Kai: ò__ó ta kekchose contre... Tala: Contre vous? OUI! ET PARTICULIÈREMENT CONTRE TOI! *baffe Kai* Kai: ayeuh! qu'est-ce qui te prend? -_- Ray: *arrive en sautillant comme un chat* meow! Traduction: "ya pété les nerfs à cause de Lors et Max ^^" Kai: ... Kai-V: -_- je vois... Tala: 0_0 comment vous avez pu le comprendre? ça fais 3 h que je stresse à endurer un language incompréensible!! Kai: mon pauvre Tala, té bête comme ta coupe est moche. Tala: Ò_Ó laisse mes cheveux en dehors de ça sal "oh je suis sérieux pi solitaire juste à cause de mon grand-père faut pas men vouloir" Kai: humf! Kai-V: *se tape le front, désespérée* Tyson: *sassois devant Max et lui tapoche la tête* ta pas vu mon hot-dog? Max: i....va.....tous.... nous....tuer.... Kai-V: Tuer? ^_^ super de la souffrance! qui sa? Max: Bob......l'éponge....... Tala: *bouillonne d'impassience* Kai-V: *tombe* -______- M moche A abruti X......Xtrèmement STUPIDE Kai: Je n'ai jamais vécu une histoire aussi conne! Max: JE DIS LA VÉRITÉ! Kai: Vraiment? ò__ó Tyson: JVEUX MON HOT-DOG.. *réfléchi* IDIOTS! Ray: *mal aux oreilles* ROUINNRRRRRRRRRRRRR *griffe tlm sauf Tala* Kai-V: -_- d'où sortent ses griffes?... Tlm sauf Tala et Kai: *se chamaillent* Tala: .......RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tlm: *silence* O_o Tala: JEN AI MARRE D'ÊTRE ICI AVEC UNE BANDE DE CAVEE *baffe Tlm* Kai: Té tu correcte? Tala: ÇA TU LAIR DALLER BEN? Kai: moi je parlais à Kai-V -_____- Kai-V: *se frotte la tête* ouais... Tala:......... Kai: pk jme préoccuperais de toi, jtai déjà dit que je me fiche de toi comme de ma première boîte de crayons de couleur... Tala: tu parlais des Démolitions Boys... Kai: camouflage! Tala: GRRRRR *par pour frapper Kai, Kai-V blocke* Kai-V: c'est pas en argumentant et en vous chamaillant que le prob va s'arranger -____- calmez-vous bon sang! Kai: je suis de son avis. Tala: *croise les bras* nan tu n'es pas de son avis, tu te fais manipuler par l'auteure. Kai: ...personne n'a de contrôle sur moi.. Tala: oh que si. Sinon comment ça se fait que té encore ici? *regard malicieux* Kai: O_o.. ta raison... Kai-V: je vois qu'il y a pire que moi -_- Tala: Non le hot-dog cétait le comble!! *pars à rire pour rien* Kai-V: -______- gre comment il sait ça... Max: il a lu le script. Kai-V: *fait le saut* ...javais oublié ta présence... ainsi que celle de Ray et Tyson.. Tyson: *entrain de s'auto-manger tellement quia faim* Ray: *fait sa toilette* meow *griffe Tyson* Lors: *arrive tj avec ses ailes* AH NON! VOUS SUIVEZ PO LE SCRIPT *pogne son oréole et la garoche à terre, saute dessus* BANDE D'HYPOCRITE! jvous ai hébergé dans ma fic pi vous me remercier demême?! ò__ó vous êtes po sensé être tous ensemble, ça en fait trop à faire parler! *téléporte Kai, Tala et Kai-V dans une fôret super loin de là* baon, c mieux! 


	7. GÉRONIMOOOOO le titre a été engagé hier ...

Tara: Tu vas-tu descendre de là avant que j'use de ma tête? Rei: user de ta tête? tss j'aimerais bien voir ça même en film ^^ Tara: comme tu veux... *musique de toréador par* Tara: *se mets la tête comme un taureau et gratte la terre avec ses pieds* YAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGG *fonce dans l'arbre* L'arbre tomba sur un autre qui tomba sur un autre qui tomba sur un autre qui tomba sur un autre qui... Voix: -__- jpense que les lecteurs ont compris tsé.. ^^ Pi ça finit que la fôret (ou jungle jme rappelle po) fut raser. Rei tomba à pleine face et eut la tête coincée dans la terre. Tara: *rit comme une maniaque* Talia: ...ta sacager la fôret à toi seule. Tu viens de te mettre tous les hippis à dos... Tara: arf jfrai venir mon avocat ^^ Talia: tétais pas une amazone?... Tara: mon avocat est un gorille^^ Talia: -_________- je vois... Rei: *ajite les pieds et bras* HUMMMMMOUHUUUUUU Tara: coudon c le bordel dans ste fic la... Talia: justement, laisse nous partir c un supplice -___- Tara: ok ^^ Talia: *lueur despoir et de méfiance* vrai?... Tara: non! ^^ Talia: je savais... Tara: sauf si vous me trouvez Marek!! Talia: -_________________________- ouin ouin. Tara: *pogne Rei par la jambe et larache de la terre* Rei: létais temps oui! jai eu le temps de me faire 3 amis vers de terre ò_ó  
  
Tara: On avait la flemme de te sortir, tu ajonces bien avec les couleurs de la forêt je me demende si tu ne pourrais pas être une décoration... Rei: tss jvais pas resté ici en tant qu'objet. *par pour sen aller* Tcho les nazes! *sen va à la vitesse de sonic* Tara: ....LORSHADOWWWWWWWWWW FAIT LE REVENIR Lors: *arrive en ange avec un oréole tout tordu sur la tête* uh? Tara: -___- jveux le slaquer mé i sé sauvé!!! Lors: ARF chtais en train de manger pi tu me dérange pour so? Tara: maieuh! Talia: *essaie de se détacher* Kenny: DÉTACHER NOUSSSSS Talia: ARRRRRR tu vas tu te la fermer? jveux men aller et c la 2e fois que tu gaches tout! Tara: LA CHASSE AU MAREK et à Rei! jveux le slaquer avant la fin de la fic! et si sa srait possible frencher Kai aussi! ^^ Lors: *prend des notes* *sors un célu et téléphone* Voix: Alut? Lors: EILLE ALUT SA MAPPARTIENT! Voix: -____- hello? Lors: je voudrais commendé 3 kilo de gélatine verte! Talia: O_O merde jai pas trop hate de voir ska va faire avec... Lors: quoi po le droit davoir faim? Talia: *tombe facon dessin animé entrainant Kenny* -_- Tara: ^^ *détache les deux* Kenny: DIZZY SORS DE TA POKÉBALL! Dizy: *sors* Kenny: ^^ *frenche Dizzy* Talia: ................jveux sortir de cette crime de fic! c trop connnnnnn! Lors: ah voyons stais à toi de po mlaissé la faire! Talia: jai des remords... Tara: moi jadore! ^^ Lors: YES QQ AIME! *dance dans un bar imaginaire avec Taranya* Talia: *désespéré* Tara: bon ateur on retrouve Rei et que sa saute! *big explosion qui tua Kenny et Dizzy et qui envoye les 3 autres fille dans le camp d'amazone* Tara: WOUHOUUUUUUUU ^^ qui est partant pour un deuxième tour? Talia: -___________________________________________________________- cherchons Marek... Tara: ok chef! Lors: EILLE c moé le chef! Talia: pk tas tuer le nain à lunette pi la suicidaire? Lors: jai asser de monde à faire parler que jai mal aux doigts! Talia: hum -__- ouais ben asteur chu la seule personne sensé... Rei: *sort de nul part mais senfarge dans le cadre de porte* AHH Pof Rei: X_@.... MOI je suis la seule personne sensé... Lors: niarf taurais pa pu rester à nul part? Rei: trop moche ^^ Lors: -___- *lui balance son oréole* Rei: *oeil crevé* Tara: C MOÉ QUI VEUT LUI FAIRE MALEUH *frappe Lors* Lors: Ailleuh! Ò_Ó attend que jte balance un piano à queue! Talia: -________- viens Rei on va se sauver pendant quié temps. Rei: hum... jv.. Lors: pi kes tu mange pour souper? ^^ Talia: c koi le rapport? Lors: oh aucun je me suis vite inclu dans la convers pour être remarqué par les lecteurs! Tlm:............. 


End file.
